We All, That Simple
by Aseru
Summary: AU,Multi-Piece work; "You alright," Kankuro asked quickly. And Kiba knew his smile would lie for him. "Wonderful." Rated M, for sexual situations.
1. Why

_Hi, Naruto-verse. My name is Aseru, and I hope you don't dislike me. (Nervous Laugh) I don't belong here..._

_This piece is a part of an AU Multi-Piece story I will be writing- called 'We All...', the last part varies on the couple I will focus on. So far, in my head, there are at least three stories thought up... maybe more... The mainly focus around the Sabaku siblings. This is AU, I have added last names- like the **Sabaku** siblings, Haku's last name will be noted as **Yuki**, Tenten's I pulled out of my bum, and will be **Hiro**. Please don't hate my story for that- and if you don't enjoy adlib, leave; there is no need for nasty words._

_The little bit below in brackets is a one time thing, just so it's out there. But if you wouldn't mind trying this bit of KXK on for size- I would like that quite a bit._

_Now then, the story._

**Disclaimer**: I'm a lazy, two-pint writer, who does not own anything of value, and works at a grocery store. (Sadface)

* * *

><p><em><strong>We All...<br>**__**That Simple**_

[KankuroXKiba]

* * *

><p>"Oh Kiba- wait!" He stopped, on his way out the door and turned back to where his mother quickly made her way through the doorway from the kitchen, a few dollar bills in her hand and a smile on her face. As she tucked them into his hand, he waited for what she'd say- waited for the moment that she would ask '<em>why<em>'. "Eat something today, okay? Shino told me yesterday you haven't been eating." She smiled at him then, and Kiba only nodded- noting that she wouldn't ask right then- and quickly said bye, as he continued out the door.

**X**

At the lunch table, he sat with five others- Shino, his friend since the beginning of time- Hinata, Shino in female form- Gaara, the new kid that Hinata seemed a bit closer than usual to- the blond dimwit, Naruto- Sauske, who was Naruto's. The table around them were lined with other's of their friends, who would scoot over, or mix in at any given time.

"You told ma I haven't been eating," Kiba spoke to his right where Shino sat. The taller teen merely hummed.

"You haven't been- I fail to see the problem." Kiba just sighed- of course Shino didn't see the problem, he never did with simple things.

But then his eyes slid across the room, though he refused to admit they were searching- and after only a minute, locked with a similar dark pair. He watched for a second, before the other pair broke off, and the tanned face attached seemed to gain a despondent edge as the other male rejoined the conversation on the other side of the room.

Kiba found himself sighing again.

**X**

The dark tinted windows were only a bit fogged. The windshield showed the back of the dugout of the old abandoned softball field behind the elementary school. As he slid down against the leather upholstery of the deep back seat, he could feel his breath finally begin to slow a bit. Looking next to him, he had to gawk a bit- inwardly proud of the mess he'd made- as he watched the half exposed tan chest rise and fall, the messy head of dark hair turn a bit as if trying to clear the cobwebs in his head as it hung over the back of the seat.

He hungrily took in the rumpled gray shirt, still halfway up the other's torso- held in place, he knew, by a light sheen of sweat- the place of his back where his dark jeans sat too low the fly and button still undone and the other's still half hard member nowhere near tucked back in. He took a guess that Kankuro's boxers were in that rumpled mess somewhere, while his arms just hung loosely around his sides. And Kiba sat sideways, just next to him, in the backseat of the other boy's car and watched him begin to relax.

"Are we ever going to, _not_ have to do this in the back seat of my car?" Kiba just listened, knowing it wasn't over. "Not that car sex isn't all good or anything but, you know…"

Kiba knew- knew he wasn't just asking about the sex. And he had to wonder why Kankuro even still did this- put up with _them_. They'd had a few heart-to-hearts, they'd _talked_ and shit. He knew they both felt good like this- as _them_, and having sex. But, there had to be a limit right?

And suddenly that anxiety was back, like when Tsume asked him anything- and then the angst, because that was the best way to describe the tight, clenching pain in his chest wherever he thought about hurting Kankuro or even just that the other would just give up- _just leave_. Though, he hadn't yet- not that Kiba really knew why. He'd wondered if the situations were reversed, would he have left by now? He didn't know, honestly.

"I know," He heard himself replying quickly, as if his thoughts hadn't just ran a marathon, "I just- it's hard. With Ma, and Hana, and… _stuff_." Kankuro said nothing- head still back, eyes still closed. "I just need some time- a bit longer. Okay?" He waited for the '_why_'- for the fight, for Kankuro to just say _no_. But, it didn't come- the question, the why, or the rejection. Kankuro just sighed.

"Okay."

**X**

"You're still coming to _Muro_ tomorrow night, right?" Kiba paused, again on his way out the door- this time of Kankuro's car, on the corner of his street. It was near dark now, and the heat inside the slick black car was so alluring, Kiba wanted to just slip back inside and take a nap. But he had to get out, and he had to think of _the correct answer to this question_.

"Yeah," he realized, suddenly remembering _that was tomorrow night_- it was Thursday now. "Riding was Hinata and Gaara- remember?" And there was that smirk/smile, the one that first had his pants off.

"Did you," the only slightly older boy asked back, smug and sure- and Kiba felt his cheeks heat and his mind blank. _That smile_- it did terrible things to him.

"Shut up," he called as he suddenly moved out of the car and snapped the door shut before beginning down the sidewalk- the sound of Kankuro's damn laugh draining his mind of all color, leaving only a blinding bliss in it's wake.

**X**

"Hey." Kiba smiled as he slipped into the back seat of the slick burgundy car- that he'd never seen before- and Hinata quickly turned in her seat to smile at him.

Kiba was silently glad Gaara had come into their lives, regardless of the reason. Because- yeah, he was Kankuro's little brother- but also because of her, because of Hinata. Seemed like since Nara moved to town a while before them she'd grown up a bit, yeah- but then the popped outta no where, and '_poof!_' Hinata was a new person. He wasn't stupid, he knew it was Gaara's fault. He'd seen the signs, watched the looks- he knew what was going on.

But as long as Hinata kept smiling, he was fine with whatever the quiet red-head was up to.

**X**

_Muro_, as it was called, was an upscale dance club- complete with a large circular performance stage where local bands and acts preformed. It had the history of being built by Koga Mitzu, the father of the Mitzu corporation- which was known of dabbling in all aspects of the entertainment business. Koga himself, was also known for his son- his seven sons that he had adopted all for different reason, that each made any and everyone think of that old movie- _Annie_.

Kiba had heard of Koga Mitzu all his life, many people had. He'd also heard the associated name- of Jin Iwa and Kizito and Gomaru Sabaku. But, for whatever reason, Kiba had never associated the last name Gomaru Sabaku with Gaara, or Kankuro. So when Gaara nonchalantly mentioned the name, it took a few minutes to click.

"Weird- are you related?" He found himself asking, swirling the ice around in his soda. And suddenly he was aware of Gaara's narrowed quizzical eyes, and Hinata's 'are you retarded?' expression.

He'd known Gomaru had been married and had three kids, before he'd died at an early age- 52, which seemed _very _early to most. He'd known that Karura, Gomaru's wife, had died in child-birth. He knew the man had had one girl and two boys- _everyone did_. Kiba had never cared to remember their name or even Google a picture. But with that look, _maybe he should have_.

"Oh."

**X**

But as soon as he seemed to put together these pieces it all seemed worse. Watching Kankuro slip through the crowd, heading for the back, where he bent his head to yell in the ear of the blond male who Gaara had greet when they'd arrived- Deidara _Iwa_- he really began to wonder why the older, overly attractive male bothered with him. When he could be with someone better- _prettier_ didn't seem like the right word.

But, he could be with someone who had parents that were completely fine with their son having a boyfriend- not him, who was completely unwilling to even think about sitting in the room with his _mother_ and _boyfriend_. Some who didn't blush when he caught the other looking at them from across a busy dance floor- regardless that he probably wasn't even being looked at really.

But Kiba felt his forehead knit as he tried to not even think about it. If Kankuro- the guy he'd been fucked by yesterday afternoon- deserved better, then Kankuro- the son of Gomaru and Karura Sabaku- certainly did; don't bother reminding him that they had always been the same person.

"Hey." Kiba knew he jumped because he hadn't even realized the _overly deserving_ male had made his way across the room already. And now, Kankuro, Hinata, and Gaara were all giving him odd looks.

"Hi," Gaara returned to his brother, after an awkward silence. Then he discreetly took Hinata's hand, "We're gonna go over here." And then they were gone.

"You alright," Kankuro asked quickly. And Kiba knew his smile would lie for him.

"Wonderful."

"What's wrong?" Kankuro obviously knew better than to believe his words over his smile.

"I just kinda _realize who you are_." The other male seemed unaffected.

"_And?_"

"My brain just blew up."

And after a moment, Kankuro laughed.

"It's not funny."

"It is," he replied easily, then leaned in, as if to share a secret, "Because it doesn't change anything."

"You could have told me though," Kiba found himself biting out.

"Why," _there it was_, "So you could deal with _that_ and _trying to figure shit out_ with _just us_- never mind _my_ family, _your_ family and _every_thing else?"

And for the first time it tried to soak in. Kiba started to believe- by the desperation in Kankuro's eyes, by the tight pull of his lips, the white's of his knuckles- that Kankuro wanted _them_.

But after a second, it slipped back out of his mind.

Because nothing was _ever that simple_.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>  
><em>Well. There's a button down there if you have any positives to pass along, weather it be criticism of spelling, grammar, or overall effect- as long as you pass along the pro's and con's, I cannot complain.<em>

_Either way, thank you for reading- unless you already left, and then good riddance. (Smiles) Thank you for your time._  
><em>-Aseru<em>


	2. Excuses

_Hey. Aseru, here. KankuroXKiba gets no attention. (Grumpy face) I've realized this lately. I read a lot of pairing, I fan the usual SasukeXNaruto, and KakashiXIruka. But... Geeze, KisameXItachi has more stories than this pairing._  
><em>Maybe it's because this one takes some creativity to see in cannon. Meh, oh wells. (Grin) I like it.<em>  
><em>And sorry the updating is taking forever. I work a kinda.. crazy schedule. (Sigh) And have too many friends who want my attention, constantly.<em>  
><em>.. That probably sounded mean. (Shrugs)<em>

_Part two, go!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>We All,<em>**  
><strong><em>That Simple <em>**

* * *

><p>He could remember being twelve- maybe thirteen- and hearing that conversation-<p>

"You've been hanging out with that Kanara girl a lot lately haven't you," he remembered Tsume asking in her hard tenor. And then there was a long pause that Kiba had sat on the couch with a book for english class in his hands, just waiting for what his sister would have to say.

"Yeah, I have."

"I haven't seen nearly as much of Itachi either," Tsume nearly stepped on her words, seeming to be trying to draw the conclusion out faster.

"He's been pretty busy," Kiba could remember how Hana's voice had shaken.

"He was never too busy before."

"Yeah," Hana seemed to have a bit more confidence this time, "He's just been trying to give us-"

"Has he applied for SAMI's yet? You said he was going to- and that's quite a drive from out here."

"Mom, you know, Itachi and I-"

"Or had you talked any more about getting that apartment you two had been thinking about."

And then came that pause- where Kiba felt like the air had left his lungs. Where the silence had grown so heavy that he could hear it humming. And then he'd heard the chair moving, Hana giving a dismissive answer and then softly thudding up the back stairs.

Right then, it had seemed to Kiba like there'd been a decision made, and he felt like he'd never had a say in the idea even.

He could remember checking her room later- and he'd found her bedroom window left open to the mid-June air. He'd listened through the dead silence later that night as she'd climbed back in and tossed and turned all night.

He'd felt like for weeks that Hana had simply frozen. Then he could remember watching her- at the table, at the computer, on the phone- she was there, alive; animated. But after that, Kiba had always wondered why his sister never smiled right around his mother- why there was suddenly this fake smile or a plastic posture that he'd never been able to explain.

Hana hid things after that conversation, Kiba had decided after a while. And Kiba learned to hide things too.

**X**

"Come over?"

"You know I can't," he felt bad that the response came out that fast. But at the same time, upset that Kankuro still had the pleading look in his eyes. "I can't, Kuro."

"Please, Kiba." If it hadn't been the fourth time he'd asked since they'd hung out at Muro, Kiba would have rolled his eyes again. "Only for a few hours even- please." Kiba had to close his eyes to block out the barrage of coco colored eyes in full pout. "I want you to meet my sister- and okay, maybe have some time with you to my fucking self," he sighed so pathetically, "Is that so much to ask?" Kiba kept his eyes knit, but he couldn't help groaning as he could feel the arms around him tighten a bit. "Please please, please?" And against his will, Kiba could feel his shoulders relax, his head droop, and his lips quirk a small smile.

"Let me talk to Shino, see if he'll cover for a night," he sighed, eyes still knit closed.

"Yes," he could feel Kankuro start to shake as he got excited. The other boy's arms held him just a bit tighter, where they were trapped between Kiba's back and the wall of the deserted locker room, as suddenly he was caught in a happy kiss. And then the taller boy was pulling back to smirk/smile at him like a kid who'd gotten a cookie. "Thank you."

But there were so many things in his eyes that Kiba didn't wan to name that when he opened his eyes again, he found himself accepting another kiss to keep from seeing.

**X**

Even with his ever-present glasses, Kiba was one to know when his best friend was giving him odd looks. "Why make lies, when you could make the same story, just telling her you're with him?"

"She trusts you, Shino- you know that."

"If anything of a parent in this situation, you would think your mother would suspect myself."

"I know, but she doesn't. Maybe because you and Hina dated for that summer. I don't know- she's weird." Kiba knew what his rebut would be.

"You mean the summer before the fall that she doesn't know I dated you." Kiba let out a sigh.

"Yeah, that one." Shino let his locker snap shut, the only outward sign that the conversation was annoying him. "Please, Shi." Shino's body turned to face him, the thick coat he always wore scrutinizing him thickly.

"You really like this boy, yes?" Kiba had to sigh again, hating how Shino just knew things.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." They both knew that was a yes, and Kiba knew he was then being pinned with a hard look.

"My father and I are going camping this weekend, anyway. Cross cavern."

"No shit," Kiba pouted, "You didn't tell me."

"I knew he'd been pestering you as it was." Kiba had to roll his eyes at that. "We'll be gone the weekend, anyway. There's you alibi. You should not put him off so much- it's obvious he's trying." Kiba had to sigh, yet again.

"So, you just basically gave me the out to stay the weekend, like he was wanting- and then you yell at me to be nicer to him," Kiba was now the one scrutinizing his friend. "Geeze, Shino, I'd nearly think _you_ liked him."

"Correction; he makes you happy," Shino bit out, his voice finally taking on some of the strain Kiba knew he had to be feeling, "And you have not been that kind of happy in over a year, Kiba." Suddenly the conversation seemed thick, making Kiba's eyes fall to the floor. "I want you to be happy, and he seems to be able to make you that. So I will make it possible that he can, like you won't allow anyone else to."

And then Shino had turned and was making his way down the hall, leaving Kiba alone in a thundering silence.

"I thought we were over this," he then asked the air in the place of where his best friend had been.

**X**

"Hey," Kankuro was already smiling, as he leaned up against the locker directly to Kiba's left.

"Hi," he sighed back, still for some reason feeling like someone had stepped on his heart. Kankuro's sudden drop in morale suggested he knew that.

"What's wrong," he asked then, his voice slipping a bit lower- softer, nearly comforting. Kiba wanted to scream.

"I hate realizing that people are keeping shit from me," he suddenly bit out, the frustration somehow coming out completely unbiased and he could feel Kankuro nearly physically reel back.

"Uhm," was his only question.

"Not you. Shino," he nearly growled, "Bastard doesn't even bother to sugar coat that he knows what's going on, and then an instant later is giving me a giant tongue lashing!"

"I don't think I've ever even heard the guy speak."

"He doesn't much- unless he _really_ has something to say. And then poof, your insides are a pile of mashed potatoes, because he knows the perfect wording to get any point made, _just right_," Kiba concluded by throwing his last book into his locker with a satisfying thud and then slamming it shut, before turning fully to Kankuro with a huff, only to be greeted by a gleeful smile. "What?"

"One, does that mean you're coming over?" Kiba let his eyes roll, and then beginning down the hall toward the exit, leaving the other to scamper after him. Kankuro let out a chuckle and he took up pace by his side. "Second," he asked we they walked, a chuckle booming in his voice, "Do you think he could give me some pointers?" Kiba had to scoff at that.

"He'd probably give you a pep rally, as far as I would know."

"Why," Kankuro replied, voice obviously confused.

"Because he knows you somehow got me to date you." And it took Kiba at least three steps to realize Kankuro had stopped, just inside the exit door.

"Wait- what?" Kiba let out another sigh, motioning for him to follow.

"Come on, I want out of this school now."

"But-"

"Shino's one of four people that know, not including your brother," Kiba found himself growling out as he quickly backtracked, standing right in front of Kankuro while having to look up the few inches of difference. "And he's mad that I'm," he paused trying to find the right words, "Not exactly _open_ about it. But he knows I'm trying so he's willing to help. Can we go now?" They didn't move though.

"So, he knows about your mom?"

"Yeah- he thinks I'm stupid, but," he had to trail off again. "I don't want to talk about this here."

The halls were mostly empty now. The last few students present no where near where they could hear the somehow level voiced argument.

Turning he didn't want for Kankuro to follow him this time, though the other boy did anyway.

He'd never bothered to tell anyone about _that conversation_. Not about Hana, or what he suspected about Hana.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh, Drama. (Giggles)<em>

_I hope the next one, or a piece of **Insecure** will be out soon. (Smiles) Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated._

_Happy Hunting!_  
><em>-Aseru<em>


End file.
